The worlds I live in
by TheDatenshi
Summary: SMTXDemikidsXPersona A 13 year old boy touches his tv in a thunderstorm and it sucks up the whole of reality, he awakes in a different world but has memories of it and he is told by Igor to find Souji and Akira and bring them to the Velvet room.


Please rate and review and send in OC's!

Authors note: This is a Demikids X SMT X Persona fanfic; however I don't know much about SMT so forgive me if it doesn't sound right. The characters name Kyousou means bad results of fortune telling and Arubeki is ideals and ways things should be. Kyousou is a joke when you think aout Igor.

Yeah I probably shouldn't have done that, but then again I'm relived at the same time. Okay let me explain, I was playing on SNES, GBA and PS2 at the same time, and a thunder storm was raging outside and it was midnight. I was playing Megaten games and almost like a mad scientist, fusing like crazy. I tripped over the ground and pulled out the electrical plugs and my GBA batteries fell out. But the games were still running. I then, just out of perhaps curiosity or perhaps to humour myself touched the TV screen and …………… my hand went through! My name is Kyousou Arubeki.

The TV seemed to create a vortex that was absorbing everything and before I knew it I was in what looked like a hotel room that was moving. On some seats two people were sitting there and smiling at me, one was man with some grey hair but a bald spot on his forehead and had a long nose. The other was a blonde haired woman with a blue sort of uniform. "Greetings welcome to the Velvet room" The long nosed man spoke "I' am Igor and this is my associate Margaret" Igor said in a calming yet eerie voice and pointed to the woman who nodded.

"Wait a minute this HAS be a dream!" I said in shock "Yes it is, you are fast asleep in the real world", but then Igor had a smirk on his face "however after what you just did the word "real" seems to lose its meaning". He starts to chuckle and smile "I assume you know a bit about me?" I nodded and he laughs again. "Let me guess your going to say your persona is like the number 0?" I said in a half groan. "No, your abilities are like the word "Penultimate". "You mean second to last?" I asked "Precisely, you are the second to last, of everything, you are going to be a crucial part of this new world created, you will find and choose the way that the world will end, you will make it possible but you won't be the person to finish, do you understand? Oh yes when you meet Souji and Akira tell them to follow you, don't worry about how you will get here again I'll take care of that." And I awoke.

This world …………………. it was the same as mine yet different in everyway. I had two sets of memories, to explain it in a way would be, I've always lived in the ordinary human world yet I existed and lived in this world as well, two of me that had just become one and living in a new world. In my hand was what looked like a demiloc and a pistol and contained cards in a slot like thing. I walked out said hi and other stuff to my family and friends as it was normal. I saw weak demons from Megaten games that accompanied everyone. And I saw a silver haired boy, Seta Souji; he seemed like me too as if he lived in this world as well as another. But when I got near him, an explosion occurred and I saw it! A demon! It had long dirty claws, large wings, a reptilian head, a horn and a sharp pointed tail. Was it an Imp, but some thing was wrong about it.

Almost instinctively I drew my demiloc gun and took a card from my pocket inserted it and fired a glowing blue bullet at it. The bullet smashed into it and then a dragon humanoid creature appeared and it was made of wood! It clawed once and the demon turned to dust, and more imps appeared, a horde of them! I fired several more times to send a barrage of bullets at the direction of the imps striking them in various limbs, I drew out attack knife, rushed forward, ducked, then rose up again and stabbed it into the imps head and did a kick as it turned to dust. Then a rag covered my face and a arm went over my neck, in the rag was chloroform and the arm was choking me, I rose my gun and bashed it once on the head of the assailant but to no avail, I fell unconscious.

That's all for now I know it isn't that well written, but later chapters will be better.


End file.
